Hablar de ti
by Chokehold
Summary: Sakura first gains Sasuke's mind. Then, his heart. Sasusaku drabble collection.
1. The Haruno method

The Haruno method

When Sasuke is back to his home after a long trip, he lets his wife checkup for his injuries or any damage he did while traveling. Both know this is completely unnecessary, he is old enough to take care of himself and she knows there are some little things out there that really can damage her husband. Nevertheless, this is the perfect excuse to be touched gently by her expert hands, let himself be loved and feel the smoothing sensation of her curative chakra.

( _Also, is a good method to start a little foreplay_ )

Is when she is analyzing his god arm that she looks up to meet his eyes "What it this?"

"A poison Kunai" He answered, raising his arm

She frowns, worried "Where did you get that?"

"Close to Iwa"

it's just a little wound - barely visible, but the poison component makes it worthier of research and consideration. it's her specialty, after all.

"it's healthy" She stops the chakra flow, only touching the tiny spot of the wound "I can't sense any kind of poison, nor damage tissue here. It was a god job"

She smiles at him, moving to his other arm when a little comfortable silence fill the room, until he speaks again "The doctor used the _Haruno_ method to heal me"

She stops looking at his skin, reaching his eyes "He told you that?" She pronounced with surprised.

Sasuke briefly nods, looking down her eyes. With a renewed confidence, she goes back to do her medical checkup, aware of the stare he is doing to her face. She always gets a feeling of pride when someone praises her medical skills, and is strangely surprising when her husband verbalizes those admirations. She knows he is proud of her, she can tell just by looking at his eyes, but is always refreshing hearing him talk about it.

"And what did you tell him?" She asks from behind him, now checking up his back.

"That your name now is Sakura Uchiha"

She chuckles "Of course you would say that"

Even when she is at his back, Sakura can feel the smirk on Sasuke's face.

* * *

This is something i did for tumblr. I aprreciate the feedback. Feedback is everything for me. So thank you for reeding!


	2. No ring

No ring

 _Sarada always wondered why her mom do not use a ring._

* * *

"Mama?"

"Tell me, Sarada"

She sits next to her father on the dining table, waiting for breakfast. Her mother is in the kitchen, serving the tea for his papa and coffee for them. It's strange, she notices, how it seems normal having around her father, even when has been years since he went away for the seek of the village – and unfair, too, when she can't remember the last time she had breakfast with him.

So _uti temporis_ , she must gather all the information she can get of him before he leaves _, again_.

"What is it, Sarada?" Her mother put the final dishes on the dining table.

"Why…" She begins, with blushed cheeks "You and papa are married, right? But you don't use any sort of rings…"

Both of her parents keep quiet, looking at her. Both knowing where is the direction of her inconclusions questions are going to.

"Why?" Sarada shrugged.

Her mama looks at her papa, exchanging one of those mysterious conversations she still can't quite understand.

Sarada notices how her mother brings her hands up to her neck, her fingers reaching under the collar of her shirt. "We _do_ use them" She explains, pulling out a necklace she never notices before "Well, not in the traditional kind of way"

Her mother extend one side of her piece of the collar in front of Sarada's eyes. Between her fingers she shows a fan-shaped pendant, recognizing it as the bicolor sign of her clan. When she reaches it with the tip of her fingers, a little ring made appearance behind it, a gold white ring - _a wedding ring_. Sarada picks it with her moth gapping and her eyes completely open, reading the date engraved inside it.

"I can't attend my patients with my hands if I'm wearing the ring, it bothers me when I'm healing people and more importantly, is anti-hygienic measure" Sakura lowers her head to her daughter height, so she can examine it more clearly "At first, I used it every day, but i just keep putting and taking it out when I was working in the hospital, at any rate, I would lose it – and It did, one time…."

"You _lost_ it?" Sasuke ask, raising an eyebrow.

She smiles, nervously.

"B-but I find right away and it wasn't on purpose, anata!" She exclaims tensely, pulling the necklace under her clothes again securing it " _Anyways_ , your father can't use it either, because he needs his hand for battles and the seals, and the ring wouldn't allow the movements he–"

"Do you use it, papa?" Sarada cut off.

Sakura press her lips together, crossing her arms "Of course he uses it, Sarada"

While her mama can be telling the truth, she looks at the lonely eye of her father, waiting for him to answer. She ignores the look of her mother's eyes. Despite everything she had lived with her family just recently, Sarada is just a girl with many questions accumulated over the years, and now is the time where she can finally ask him in person, despite the short but deep answers he was giving her before.

She opens her eyes abruptly when Sasuke – with a sight – lead his hand to his neck and takes out a necklace much longer than the one Sakura uses, but thin-stranded. Between his fingers, he shows an identical ring, with words engraved on it too.

She reaches it with her fingers. Inside, is her mama's name and the same date.

A warm feeling overrun her stomach, a beautiful smile starts to emerge on her face. This is the silent proof she was searching for, the unconditional love they have.

She gives it back – all happy and butterflies inside – and her papa is looking at her with something she can't understand on his eyes.


	3. Hawk Collection

I have a Hawk

Two simple stories and one big ego

* * *

"What is that?"

Sakura lifts her head, looking at her husband. He points with his chin the cellphone on Sarada's hands, while she laughs at something _really_ comical she just saw on that little thing.

"Oh, is her cellphone"

"Her what?"

"Serves to communicate with your friends" Sakura dabs her hands with a kitchen towel, walking to stand next to him "everyone has one"

"Why people would want one of those things?"

"You can play games, listen to music, take pictures… I have one, too, it notifies me of hospital emergencies" Her wife seems to be thinking something really funny when she chuckles and gently touches his shoulder "You want one too, darling?"

He snorts, and placing the handle of his chokutō between his feet, his only hand polishing the metal, he responds with obviousness "I have a hawk"

She laughs, making a soft affection on his shoulder.

"Of course, darling"

* * *

"So, you want it to know where your eye's problems begin with?" Her mother asks, sitting next to her daughter on the sofa.

Sarada looks up from the scroll she has on her tights, and follow the direction of her mother's finger, watching his father's back, a scroll on his hands.

"Aa"

"If you use the sharigan on a prolonged amount of time" Sakura warns "You are going to end just like him"

"why?" Sarada frowns "papa don't use glasses"

"Pfff" Her mother crosses her arms, rolling her eyes to the sky "I already told him he need to use them – Millions of times, and you know what he answers me?

"What?"

" _Have you ever see a Hawk with glasses?"_ She even mimics his voice

The corners of Sarada's mouth make the same smirk his father has since his genning days.

"Then I tell him that even animals understand better its own limitations"

"i. Can. Hear. You" Says her father, looking both girls with his eye "Stop it"

"What does the scroll say, then?" her mother asks with haughty.

"that's true, mama?"

Sakura come closer to the ear of her daughter, whispering: "He keep reading that scroll since this morning" she confesses, with some secretive tone "He can't read _anything_ with very small font"

" _I can_ " He replies, furious. He stands up and leave the room in in less than three seconds.

Sarada looks towards the door through which her father has left, her mother sighing next to her.

"Don't worry, Sarada" She walks towards the kitchen "He will come back. He always does"


	4. You are the only thing I did right

She was the only thing he did right.

Granny sasusaku. Angst.

* * *

When Sarada arrives at the Uchiha compound, Boruto is waiting for her at the entrance. Since she became Hokage, she is always late, but her teammate is always there. They nod at each other, they exchange a quick conversation (How is she?) (you go inside), and she enters right away, at a speed even her papa – on his better days – can't reach.

The first thing she notices is her mama lying on her bed, her once upon of time pink hair now white as snow, with little pink shades when is dark enough. She does not look like her age because of her forehead seal, and because Sarada has achieve the same kind of power and feel it to.

Her papa is right next to her, sitting beside her bed, their fingers entwined. He is a little corked, his face pale and with two marked diagonal lines under her lower eyelids. His head is full of (white) hair, not like Naruto-Sama, who doesn't have a single hair on his head.

They are both next to her bed. (Her teammates), but papa is the one who is neared. Papa is the one taking her hand. Papa is the one who haven't leaving her side since she got sick. (she knows)

"Sarada" Sakura notices the woman with the white cape with happiness, her voice too hoarse "Come closer, Honey"

Sarada does what her mama ask. She takes her other hand, noticing how cold she feels already.

"I'm so proud of you, my little girl" Sakura swallows, trying to clarify her voice "I always knew you would get far, I've always have faith in you to find the light you always were searching for… _God_ " She exhales, her hand trying to reach her cheek "You always will be my little princess - my powerful and badass princess, _shannaro_ "

Sarada watch the love and pride of her mama's eyes. She always was demonstrative like that. And it feels warm and it feels nostalgic at the same time.

"I'm just like you" She respond, cocking his head towards his mother's hand "Powerful and badass"

Sakura smiles closing her eyes. If she wasn't so sick, she would have laugh at that too hard. "Would you take care of your papa?" She ask, her tired eyes looking at her.

Sarada tries not to cry.

" _Tsuna_ " Sasuke voices is warning.

"I will" Sarada doesn't pay attention and squeezes her hand, her voice a warm murmur "Mama"

Sakura open her eyes at full, or tries. Sarada hasn't call her mama since she mas a genin, too self-absorbed in growing and gain power to finally become the new Hokage. Now that she is old enough, knows her mama will always be her mama even when she was a pretentious brat with an air of grandeur for being the daughter of the power couple.

It feels good to call her again like that. It feels like home.

"Naruto" She looks at the bold guy at the feet of her bed "I'm so happy to be your friend and your teammate all this years… and to watch you fulfill your dream. Can I ask you one more thing?"

"Anything, Sakura-chan"

"Don't let _you-know-who_ get self-absorbed when I'm gone"

Sasuke groans, and Naruto smiles behind all the marks on his face.

"Let me handle that old-bastard-man, dattebayo!"

She smiles at his teammate, silently thanking him for everything. Then, her eyes look at his husband.

"Anata" She calls him, griping his hand

She doesn't tell him anything, but they both look at each other's eyes. Both Naruto and Sarada knows this is their connection. They always communicate better without words, but glances. She smiles with the little light her eyes still have, and Sasuke's face is the most pace full she has seeing him in a long, long time. She caresses the back of his hand with her thumb, a reassuring gesture he is bound profusely. Is a silent moment for everyone in the room but them. She is telling him all the rights words his old heart need to front facing this moment, she is removing all the doubts and fears his mind will play when she is gone, because she knows him. She knows how his mind works.

He is the first one to notice her thumb has stop her slows movement, haven't enough force to do it anymore. Then, everyone notices how her Byakugō no In stars to fade away, changing in color from purple to a white, like the sun never touch her forehead before. Sasuke can see the exact moment when her eyes go out, a grey - strange color now on them.

"Mama" Sarada says with a strangle voice, taking her hand with both of hers "Mama?" She stars to cry.

Is when a little – _so little_ tear from his father eyes that it hit her. She is gone.

Mama is gone.

Naruto notice who both Uchiha are looking at her with the Sharigan. Naruto notice the wetness on the cheek of his best friend. Naruto see how he extend his right arm, how his fingertips reach her eyelids, closing them so softly.

Sasuke stands up from his chair, his face closer to her long-life lover, until his lips reach her forehead in a lenient kiss, one, two, three seconds - and when it's over, he unites his forehead with hers, whispering softly

"You are the only thing I did right. I will meet you on the other side"


	5. Allergies

Allergies

* * *

They're eating dinner - or at least trying to - despite all the coughing and sneezing Sasuke is doing in front of his soup. Sakura and Sarada shared a look, but they don't say anything to the patriarch when his nose is about to break off his face.

"Anata…" Sakura tries her best to not laugh at his red nose "You are allergic to cat hair"

Sarada watch the exact moment when her papa look horrified and repulse about this statement. He groans as a response, and takes another napkin to blow of his nose.

He doesn't want another word about this.

"Are you sure that is, mama?" Sarada knows since her father is in home, a lot – A lot – of kittens have been around her house, asking for food, comfort or water, her papa always seems to take care of them.

"No" Sasuke voice is to nasal for his taste "she is assuming"

Sakura narrow her eyes "I'm a doctor" she retorted, leaving the sticks on the table "I know what I'm a talking about. You started with the symptoms since you returned, you really should let me check on you…"

Sasuke wrinkle his nose, trying to control the previous tingling in it "No" He shot with impatience.

Sakura stands up, looking at him angrily "I'm not asking, _Sasuke-kun_ "

 _This is it_ , thinks Sarada, _when mama uses papa's name_ _things get quiet serious_.

In front of both, Sakura makes a series of signs with her hands, emerging a scroll. Sarada lift the dishes from the table, being the little assistant to her mama, so she could use the table to unfold the paper.

In the center of the scroll, there is a little square drawn with black tint, she points to it and ask for Sasuke to put his hand. He does it, reluctantly.

"What is that, mama?"

When Sasuke puts his hand on the paper, a little green light illuminates his palm, three thick lines emerge from the parchment until it circles his hand, reaching his wrist.

"Is medical Fūinjutsu" She explains "This scroll helps to find all the allergies you have in your body, if you have any, the word will be displayed on this side of the paper cataloging them from highest to lowest severity"

Sasuke twits his lips "It doesn't appear anything" he huff impatiently.

She crosses her arms "It takes a while" She sighs

"I wasn't allergic to anything when I was younger. Still I'm"

Sakura half smiles, shaking her head "Time does not pass in vain, Anata" She points to herself "Now I am allergic to grass, when we used to camp on open fields all the time and I didn't get these rashes that now come out"

Sarada points to the scroll with excitement "Hey! something is appearing!"

One by one, a list of three names come into view: _Alcohol, Animal hair, Pollen._

"You…you are allergic to alcohol?" His daughter stammered, bringing his head close to the scroll.

"Well, that explains a lot, actually" Sakura says tapping her bottom lip with her finger.

Sasuke raise his hand from the square, pointing to the words "It says _animal_ hair, I could be any"

"Yeah right" Sarada smiles, fixing her lenses "Because we actually live in a zoo and haves a lot of animals"

"Is the cat hair" Sakura explains, gently placing a hand on her husband's back "But don't worry, that will no longer be a problem!"

She makes another series of signs until it reaches the paper. A puff makes come out little green pill, oval. She takes it between her fingers and gives her husband.

"Drink this" She commands, handing him a glass of water "And then you can play with all the kittens you want"

Sasuke accepts the glass of water " _I know_ " he says _teasing_ her, looking at Sakura through his lashes.

"You guys realize that I'm still here, right?" She cross her arms with disbelief "Pervs"

* * *

something lighter because the last one was a little to PAINFUL?. thnks for the reviews!


	6. Altair

Altair.

Sum: Located in the black period. Post-war. Sakura knows a little about stars.

* * *

"Where are we gonna go next, Sasuke-kun?" he hears her whispering, the sound of her voice just a little louder than the crackle sounds of their fire.

Sasuke thinks about that, sitting in front of her, indian style. His body is totally cover by his cape, and the little flames of the bonfire illuminate his face while he considered their next location. They have been traveling by two months now, enough time to _re_ -create their bound. She looks up at him waiting for his answer, knowing that his silences often are answers too, he is the kind of person who though what word will come out from his lips, because he is quite pragmatic, so much so, that with only one gesture, he can make an entire sentence.

And Sakura has been learning all his gestures.

This, for example (his eyes closed, his brow slightly burrowed) is Sasuke thinking. But for (some) people, he would look mad.

Sasuke isn't mad. If he was, you would really know when he is.

He opens his eyes, looking at the fire between them, the name of Otogakure leaving his lips.

She feels a strong weight on her shoulders.

" _Oh_ " She tries to hide her consternation looking down to the fire. She taps her fingertips against her knees, avoiding his scrutiny . She supposed that part of the trip would come, but she wasn't excepting tomorrow would be that day. Not at all "Okay" she says, just to fill the void.

The silence grows heavier now, even when are crickets, owls, and wind playing with tree leaves, it feels just like the first nights they spend camping, not really knowing how to talk again to each other anymore (Sasuke's monosyllables were something she couldn't work on, not like now). Even when he is very accustomed to the burial silences, she is not, so, just for doing something, she pulls her hand from the opening of her cloak, extending two fingers at the sky, acting like an architect, taking some measures from the stars. Sasuke catches just when she is closing on of her eyes, the tip of her tongue on her upper lip, concentrated.

"What are you doing" His voice shakes her up. Looking down to his eyes, ending her movements, like she just got caught doing something she wasn't supposed to.

"I was calculating the distance from here to Oto"

Sasuke left eyebrow lifts "And how do you do that"

She extends her gloved fingers to the sky, returning what she was doing "The thumb represents twelve hours. One single finger is a day. The palm would five days or a week, depending on your speed. So you just have to located the stars that represent your current location and join with your fingers from that star to the place where you want to go, or the star that represent your destination. You see? This…"

Her voices fade out, seeing the problem. Her view is different from his, because they are sitting on opposite sites, one in front of the other. He seems to notice the problem too, narrowing his eyes. On an impulsive move, she just stands ups and walks in his direction, sitting next to him, close enough so her bare legs can fell the fabric of his cape.

Then, she continues her explanation with her fingers, standing her index finger just above their heads "Snake constellation is usually associated to Oto, the _serpents caput_ or the head of the Snake, to be exact, and if I'm not wrong…" She makes a little staircase with her fingers, putting one beside the other repeatedly, her shoulder moving against him "We would be there in more than a week if we go a ninja speed"

Sasuke nods at her, understanding. She puts down her hands, keeping her cold arms under her cloak just like her teammate. Both are looking at the stars, the yellow melting color from the fire and the sounds of the night filling the aggressive silence before. Sasuke seems calmer now, (Sakura was and still is very good at changing topics of conversation, an ability he is very grateful) and even when she is sitting way to close from him, he relaxes slowly.

It surprises him this distance it doesn't bother him (at all).

"Oto is the Snake constellation, then"

She nods "Yeah, kind of — did you know that the only constellation divided is The Snake constellation?, is because in the middle is Ophiuchus, who were considerated the Serpentarium by ancient mythology and he keeps his snakes as…" She looks at hi eye, some little centimeters apart from her face. His rictus is like always, but the yellow of the flames reflecting on his left eye seems sparkling with something she never saw before, maybe because of the proximity. She takes her neck back, confusing his silence with boredom "this is too boring, no?" She smiles apologetically "When I star talking about this, Naruto is lost in the middle of my explanation, he says I'm too fast and is too tedious and—"

"He is too dumb" He interrupts, looking angry at the fire.

She looks at his profile astonished. Not believing what he just say.

She _laughs_.

Softly at the begging, and with natural force by the end. She laughs too hard that she has to touch her tighten abdomen, and he watches, silently, how her laugh rumbles in the depth of the forest, shushing the crickets.

When she stop with a characteristic sigh, she says "I can't believe you just make a joke" Not completely aware of the silence, still laughing. When she calms down, Sasuke is looking at her with curiosity on his eyes, like this is the first time he ever truly sees her (laughing). She tries not to blush ( _I'm a woman, goddamit, not a girl_ ) but Sasuke was always intense like that, and his eyes always makes little things on her lower abdomen, like butterflies ( _or worms_ )

"Was I?"

She stars to laugh again. Who would believe Sasuke has a comedy vein on his body.

The corner of his mouth lifts up, because the laughter of Sakura is the kind of funny one, like the one you just want to join her just for the seek of it. It makes him remembers his Genin days, the old Sakura.

(He likes her laugh)

"Tell me more" He ask/commands.

Sasuke watches the exact moment when she _glows_ under the yellow light: Her eyes bigger and sparkling, her mouth doing this big (beautiful) smile, her spirit raising. Like a flower.

Like Sakura.

This moment, where he _connects_ , is a little overwhelming, because he seems lost (for the first time) in her eyes, the way she moves her hands to explain, or her ability to speak even while holding a smile, those littles somethings that makes the difference between her and the rest.

Something so _Sakura_ about it.

.

.

"…And that, is the most important star" She points with her finger at the sky, her eyes looking at him while lying and covered with her sleeping bag "At least it is to me"

She has been talking for too long, maybe hours, but Sasuke doesn't mind when he looks up to the sky and ask her to elaborate her idea.

(he can hear her talking about stars for hours)

"The constellation of Aquila, the hawk, only animal capable of flying facing the sun" She smiles, while Sasuke is looking at to the imaginary form that she does with her finger "It says Aquila's main commitment was to guide the young, beautiful and mortal man called Ganymede to heaven, to serve as cupbearer of his lord. Besides, It has Altair, the most splendid star of Aquila. That one, you see?" She points at the star, and Sasuke nods, because the bright little point is just on top of Sakura's head "It is, in fact, one of the brightest stars in the sky, it is a prominent beacon on the Milky Way between Sagittarius and The Swan" She lay down her hand to her stomach, her voice softer than before "And it leads to home. Altair represents Konoha, that's why is important to me"

Sasuke keeps quiet, looking at Altair. Is, indeed, one of the brightest stars from the sky, easily could be confused with another planet, just like Sakura explains before (The brighter lights are commonly other planets and they do not twinkle, starts do). Is ironic how is just happened Altair (Konoha) is on The Hawk constellation, and how even its name serves to guide Ganymede to his master.

Is just too ironic.

"Aquila is pointing to here" He declares, looking at her.

She frowns "No, no, you are looking at it _wrong_. Altair points at Konoha, because Altair is Konoha, just like Rigel, the star from Orion, is Sunagakure or how Vega, from Lyra's constellation is the representative of Ame. Every village has a star that is representative, and in…our case, our star would be Altair because of Konoha. If we were Suna ninjas, our start would be Rigel, and so and on"

He frowns and looks down at where she is lying, not believing she didn't catch his statement "Altair is on top of your head" He insist, pointing one finger just above her pink hair.

She looks up to him, frowning by his obstinacy "Che. Maybe I'm home" She adds with a smile, teasing him. The fire is now completely gone, and they have been talking about stars for hours now, so is only natural when she yawns, closing her eyes and standing her arms above her head, sleep finally making shrinkage in her.

Sasuke is replaying their conversation on his head when she is falling sleep by his side. He still can pass one day without sleeping, is was his turn to watch anyways, Sakura was the one who did the vigilance yesterday, so now she would have been really – really exhausted.

 _Is the most important star. At least to me._

She hums. Sasuke knows now she is really sleeping.

 _It leads you to home._

He looks at her. She dreams with a smile.

 _Is one of the brightest stars in the sky_

Sakura is stirred in her sleep. Turning around towards Sasuke - possibly looking for his warmth – he cover her body with the ends of his coat, and she sighs comfortably ( _Sasuke-kun_ ), falling asleep again.

 _Maybe I'm home_

Looking at the sun appearing between the mountains, he nods.

"Maybe you are"


End file.
